The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum androsaemum, commercially used as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Bosaneyxe2x80x99. The new Hypericum does not have any medicinal value.
The new Hypericum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop cut Hypericum varieties with large berries, attractive berry color and long flowering stem length.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1988 of two proprietary selections. The female, or seed, parent was identified as code number 93 and the male, or pollen, parent was identified as code number 71. The cultivar Bosaney was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1994 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Zimbabwe.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypericum by terminal cuttings taken at Rijnsburg, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Bosaneyxe2x80x99. These charateristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Bosaneyxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Medium to late flowering.
2. Long stem length.
3. Medium-sized light orange red-colored berries.
4. Excellent post-production longevity.
Compared to plants of the female parent, code number 93, which have light pink-colored berries, plants of the new Hypericum produce larger berries. Compared to plants of the male parent, code number 71, which have salmon-colored berries, plants of the new Hypericum produce smaller berries.
Plants of the new Hypericum can be compared to plants of the Hypericum cultivar xe2x80x98Bosapinxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,993. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands, plants of the new Hypericum have shorter leaves, smaller berries and have lighter colored berries than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Bosapinxe2x80x99.